Le désespoir d'une simple amie
by Anonymeuuuh
Summary: Pansy. Malheureuse Pansy. Alors que son Drago s'éloigne... Irrémédiablement. Irrésistiblement. Et qu'elle reste seule. OS.


Tout d'abord, PARDON ! de ne pas pouvoir poster en ce moment, vraiment je suis désolée ! Mais tout mes chapitres sont chez moi, sur l'ordinateur que j'ai oublié d'amener en vacances ! Encore désolé chers lecteurs et lectrices...!

En ce qui concerne cet OS, évidemment les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais ce soir-là j'avais envie d'écrire à partir de ce magnifique poème... _J'ai tant rêvé de toi_, de Robert Desnos. Et puis j'ai toujours trouvé la relation Drago/Pansy assez ambigüe, et j'avais envie de déblatérer dessus, j'espère que vous trouverez que le poème va bien avec l'histoire !

Voilà bonne lecture et pensez à me laisser votre avis svp.

Votre dévouée Anonymeuuuh.

* * *

><p>Pansy ferma les yeux. Une larme s'échappa, puis un sanglot, qu'elle tenta vainement d'étouffer.<br>Elle était allongée, à même le sol, dans un sombre couloir. Elle était allongée, et elle tentait de retenir ses larmes.  
>« Pansy ?<br>Douleur. Le vide béant dans sa poitrine la tirailla avec d'autant plus de force.

_J'ai tant rêvé de toi que tu perds ta réalité._  
><em>Est-il encore temps d'atteindre ce corps vivant<em>  
><em>Et de baiser sur cette bouche la naissance<em>  
><em>De la voix qui m'est chère ?<em>

- Que fais-tu ?  
>Tiraillement. Déchirement. Elle avait l'impression de sombrer dans un noir tellement lumineux, une obscurité si blanche qu'elle voulait fermer les yeux et ne plus voir. Ne plus le regarder. Ne plus jamais croiser ses yeux, toucher sa main, frôler son visage si pâle, si doux. Ne plus jamais parler. Ne plus jamais lui parler. Ne plus sourire, ne plus rire. Jamais. Mourir. Elle voulait mourir. Pour ne plus le voir.<br>Ah, si elle s'était vue à cet instant, elle aurait ri. Et pleuré. Elle aurait ri de l'absurdité de la scène. Elle aurait ri de ses propres larmes. Elle aurait ri car elle voulait vivre. Et qu'elle voulait mourir. Et elle aurait ri de ça. Elle aurait pleuré aussi, car sa propre détresse l'enfonçait encore plus dans le désespoir. Son désespoir. Béant, si profond, si ancré en elle et si douloureux qu'elle aurait ri de vouloir mourir et vivre à la fois.  
>Vivre. Un bien grand mot pour une si petite vie.<br>Mourir. Un mot trop léger au vu de la tristesse qu'il causait.

_J'ai tant rêvé de toi que mes bras habitués_  
><em>En étreignant ton ombre<em>  
><em>A se croiser sur ma poitrine ne se plieraient pas<em>  
><em>Au contour de ton corps, peut-être.<em>  
><em>Et que, devant l'apparence réelle de ce qui me hante<em>  
><em>Et me gouverne depuis des jours et des années,<em>  
><em>Je deviendrais une ombre sans doute.<em>  
><em>O balances sentimentales.<em>

- Pansy ? Est-ce que ça va ?  
>Tais-toi ! Aurait-elle voulu hurler. Ferme-la, ne me parle plus ! Ne me regarde pas ! Avec tes yeux si doux, tes yeux si nobles, si indifférents, si chauds et froids à la fois ! Je te hais, je te hais, alors ne me parle plus jamais !<br>Il se pencha vers la masse écroulée. Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras, la serrer fort contre lui, lui dire que tout était bien, tout irait bien, et même s'il ignorait la cause de la tristesse de son amie, il voulait l'aider.  
>- Pansy, Pansy regarde-moi.<br>La jeune femme sentit son cœur se briser. Elle hurla. Elle hurla son désespoir, sa tristesse, sa confusion, sa rage, sa haine, sa peur, elle hurla pour tout ce qu'elle avait et tout ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais. En songeant à cela, son cœur se brisa plus encore et elle hurla plus fort, jusqu'à briser les tympans du jeune homme, se briser ses propres tympans et faire trembler les murs autour d'elle. Elle hurla. Et son hurlement résonna longtemps dans le manoir vide de sa famille en cet instant absente.  
>- Argghh Pansy tu es folle !<br>Oui. Oui, je le suis, se dit-elle. Je suis folle. Folle. La folie a imprégné mon esprit encore plus profondément qu'au plus profond de mon âme, je suis la Folie incarnée. C'est moi la folle. Pansy la folasse.  
>Folle, folle, folle, folle jusqu'à la moelle.<br>Et tout en pensant ceci, son hurlement devint cri, puis geignements et enfin pitoyables gémissements.  
>- Viens… Regarde-moi… Dis-moi quelque chose.<br>- Va… te… faire, chuchota-t-elle, la voix enrouée comme si elle n'avait pas parlé depuis des années.  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Dégage ! cria-t-elle.  
>Le jeune homme sursauta, et s'éloigna de Pansy.<br>- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
>Je suis folle, pensa la femme. Folle… Folle de toi.<br>Elle aurait voulu lui dire. Lui crier qu'elle l'aimait. C'était trop dur. Cela faisait trop mal à son cœur émietté.

J_'ai tant rêvé de toi qu'il n'est plus temps_  
><em>Sans doute que je m'éveille.<em>  
><em>Je dors debout, le corps exposé<em>  
><em>A toutes les apparences de la vie<em>  
><em>Et de l'amour et toi, la seule<em>  
><em>qui compte aujourd'hui pour moi,<em>  
><em>Je pourrais moins toucher ton front<em>  
><em>Et tes lèvres que les premières lèvres<em>  
><em>et le premier front venu.<em>

Elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait tellement. Depuis tellement de temps. Et lui n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Il n'avait jamais eu l'air de s'en rendre compte. Depuis le berceau, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, et lui était aveugle. Aveugle d'elle.  
>Oh, il étaient proches. Très proches même. Tellement proche qu'elle avait été sa première fois. Que lui avait été la sienne. Et bien qu'ils aient eu régulièrement des contacts que n'auraient pas de simples amis, ils n'étaient pas vraiment de simples amis. Elle était sa confidente. Il était son confident. Ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre, mais il avait fallu qu'il s'éloigne. Qu'il se plie aux décisions de sa mère, sa mère qui disait être effondrée par la mort de son mari mais qui s'était servie de cet argument pour faire plier Drago quand elle avait vu que Pansy et lui devenaient trop proches. Il avait fallu qu'il l'abandonne. Alors qu'au début, il n'était même pas d'accord. A cette époque, Pansy avait espéré qu'il se rendrait compte de son amour pour lui, mais sa mère l'avait pris de court et avait mis fin à ce début de romance. En infligeant à Pansy la pire des punitions.<br>La pire.  
>Celle qu'elle ne supporterait jamais.<br>Celle que Narcissa savait que Pansy n'aimerait pas.  
>Celle qui tuerait Pansy à petit feu.<br>La seule qui ferait plonger la jeune fille dans le désespoir le plus total avant de l'achever doucement, lentement, douloureusement.  
>Astoria Greengrass.<p>

_J'ai tant rêvé de toi, tant marché, parlé,_  
><em>Couché avec ton fantôme<em>  
><em>Qu'il ne me reste plus peut-être,<em>  
><em>Et pourtant, qu'a être fantôme<em>  
><em>Parmi les fantômes et plus ombre<em>  
><em>Cent fois que l'ombre qui se promène<em>  
><em>Et se promènera allègrement<em>  
><em>Sur le cadran solaire de ta vie.<em>

« Pansy ? murmura Drago.  
>Ce fut comme si le désespoir de la jeune femme pénétrait l'esprit du garçon. Elle avait murmuré le nom de sa fiancée, et il avait compris.<br>- Laisse-moi… Drago.  
>- Je suis tellement désolé.<br>Il se releva. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour elle. Le mariage se déroulerait le lendemain.  
>- J'espère que tu me pardonneras.<br>Et il s'éloigna.  
>Laissant seule son ex-amante, laissant seule sa meilleure amie, laissant seule la vraie femme de sa vie.<br>Laissant Pansy mourir seule.

* * *

><p>En ce moment j'adore faire mourir les personnages à la fin. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi.<p>

Et qu'on ne se méprenne pas, j'aime beaucoup Narcissa, sauf que là... J'avais pas envie de tout mettre _encore_ sur le dos de Lucius. Alors je l'ai tué, comme ça c'est plus court lol.

Bises


End file.
